


Zuri Lupus - Fonder of the White Fang

by LionXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuri Lupus is the fonder of the white fang a peaceful faunas rights organisation.  That is intill she was ambushed by her own members because they didn't like the peaceful approach anymore and they hated that she was the basterd child of a schnee. a year after that her best friend summer passed away so as ruby and yang's godmother she stepped in to be the mother figure and help take care of them while Tai-Yang recorvered. Now Ruby and yang are about to start beacon and with danger fast approaching will Zuri be able to protect them as well as face her past demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuri Lupus - Fonder of the White Fang

Chapter 1

A figure wearing a long white trench coat with the long forgotten original symbol of the white fang stands on a hill where a lone gravestone stands. This women has short wild white hair and piercing blue eyes, she could easily be mistaken for a Schnee if it were not for the pair of wolf ears sitting on top of her head. She kneels down on one knee as she looks sorrowful at the gravestone.

"Hey, Sums" She says quietly to the stone slab. "I know it's been awhile since we last spoke old friend, there's a lot to talk about." She smiles sadly "now where should I start how about at the beginning." She says as she sits down now ready to tell the story. "You Remember don't you the night I almost died, that event changed everything and led me here where it seems destiny had a different plan for me."

-(Storytelling time from Zuri)-

If I recall It started about 12 years ago, you were there friend, helping me with another peaceful faunas rights rally. It went quite perfectly actually. I still remember the youngest one there the little cat faunas, she has a lot of heart and spirit I remember you saying that I should take her as an apprentice. I would if that night didn't turn out the way it did. Good thing you left little rose and the spitfire at your house with their father. You were chatting with a few other members of my organization but if I remember correctly that was only to separate us so they could get me alone. They ambushed me and tried to kill me, they believed my way of doing things wasn't getting done fast enough and they hated me because I was the basted child of a Schnee. I tried to defend myself but there were just too many all I remember from that night was someone calling my name and a blur of red and black, then nothing.

After that I woke up at your house covered in bandages. It really hurt to move and I could smell cookies. I was happy to be alive but also concerned how long have I been out and what happened to everything while I was gone. I didn't know it then, no one would have known that a year after that you would pass away. I'm still trying to fit the pieces together now it's a mystery to all of us.

After that I was stuck with a dilemma, hunt down and try to recover what little was left of the peaceful white fang or raise Ruby and Yang. After your death Tai closed up and ignored the world around him, Qrow dealt with things with doubling his alcohol intake, and Raven…. Well she was still nowhere to be found. So as Ruby and Yang's Godmother I made the decision to take care of them instead of trying to repair the white fang. If I had to go back and make the decision again it would still be the same, raising those two has been the best life experience I ever had, and I wouldn't change it for the world. They were a handful at times but I love them to bits.

-(Storytelling time is over)-

Zuri Smiled sadly as she stood up, a lone tear falls from her face. "I really miss you Summer we all do, You were like a sister to me, Ruby and Yang are growing up fast, there becoming strong independent warriors every day. I just know you will be proud of them." Zuri looks up to the broken moon in the sky she has an urge to howl but pushes it down as she turns away and starts to walk back to her home.

-The Xiao Long/Rose Residence-

Zuri walks through the door "I'm Home" she announces but only gets one answer.

As a slightly muscular blonde man with tanned skin and violet eyes comes to great her. "Zu, welcome home I'm just making us dinner." Said the man with a large grin.

Zuri smirks as she notices that he's wearing the joke apron that Yang got him for his birthday last year. "Thanks Tai" Zuri says as she takes off her boots she casually sniffs the air. "I'm guessing tonight's dish is a chicken curry with sweet potatoes, carrots and brown rice, am I right?"

Tai sighs "you know you are, the only time that nose of yours isn't working is when you're sick." Zuri grins at her victory but then noticed a lack of noise in the house.

"I'm guessing little rose and dragon are out right now do you happen to know where?" Zuri asked curiously, "It's starting to get late and they will miss dinner."

Tai just smiles he's happy to have Zuri here acting as a surrogate mother for his precious daughters. "Ruby said she was going into vale to pick up some ammunition for crescent rose. Yang well she just took bumblebee out for a spin so they should be back soon."

Hours passed and still no sign of Ruby and Yang as soon as Zuri was about to go out and search for them Tai's scroll went off. He answered and with my faunas hearing I could pick up on the conversation, The person on the other side of the call was Ozpin.

"Ozpin, What's up?" Says Tai a little surprised with the call.

"Hello Tai Yang, I hope I'm not calling you at a bad time."

"No, not at all."

"good, this is about your youngest daughter Ruby"

Zuri sighs as she closes the door and walks back to Tai wanting to know what has happened.

"What's wrong?" Tai asks

"Nothing bad I assure you, It's Just as of Tomorrow Ruby will be attending Beacon, and if I am correct Yang will be there as well."

Zuri Yanks the scroll from Tai's hands and starts to yell into the speaker. "YOU CAN'T RUBY IS NOT READY YET SHE STILL HAS MUCH TO LEARN."

"Hello Zuri, you don't need to yell, and if I remember correctly you entered Beacon at a much younger age then Ruby, and with you and qrow having trained her a think she is more then ready."

Zuri sighs " Well I can't argue with that."

Ozpin chuckles over the other end. "Speaking of which Zuri I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what is it?"

"How would you like to become a teacher here at beacon?"

Zuri looked seriously at the wall infron of her. "The situation has changed hasen't it?"

Ozpin was silent for a moment. "yes"

"Then I accept your invitation."


End file.
